


Impact

by JusticeyLeague



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But I really love how it came out, Gen, This is kinda just poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski was born with weak fingers, but a strong heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> This is more poetry than Drabble. x)
> 
> Once again, I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!:)
> 
> XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He was born with weak fingers, but a strong heart.

Amber eyes always searching for a cure, a way to make things better. Friends always reaching to him. He would never give up on a problem.

 

He was born with weak caution, but a strong mind.

Always rushing into danger, protecting friends, no matter the cost. He would figure things out once he got involved.

 

He was born with weak bones, but a strong will.

Even after falling, he'd get up and try things fair.

 

He was born with a strong mother, but her immunity was weak.

She spent the remainder of her life teaching him, preparing her beautiful son for an ugly world.

 

He was born with weak wishes, but strong beliefs.

Anything could become a reality, he believed. You just had to work and expand on it.

 

He was born with weak fingers, but a strong spark.

 

They called him an emissary, some called him a witch. He didn't need a label, he was doing this to help his pack. 

 

He was born with weak attention, but strong wit.

His power of persuasion was something to behold. His jokes were never ending. Around him you felt as if the world had lost its weight.

 

He was born with a strong impact, yet a weak mortality.

Even after death, he was still there.


End file.
